Keyboard and mouse are currently the main information input devices, which have given people a lot of convenience. However, keyboards configured for laptop and desktop respectively are quite different—most laptop keyboards do not have a keypad, but a small touchpad beneath them. Although the touchpad can generally be used for sliding operation in games or used as a mouse to drag a webpage by using the scrollbar on the right side of the touchpad, the function thereof is still single and fails to effectively satisfy users' needs.
Today in the information era, people often need to repeatedly input the same information in many situations. For example, when registering a website, people often need to input a mobile phone number or an email address, and when performing bank webpage operations, they often need to repeatedly input a bank card number or an identity card number and the like. These non-smart operations not only waste a lot of time, but also are prone to mistakes. Although it can be convenient to perform various types of repetitive operations by manipulating hot keys on existing keyboards, the contents these hot keys can enter are predetermined and cannot be customized. The above-mentioned problems are effectively solved by the “touchpad-based fast information input system and input method” disclosed in the patent application with the application number of 201510289131.0, which however still have the following disadvantages:
1, the keyboard layouts in different countries in the world are different, for example, the keyboard layouts in Japan, Europe, the United States and China differ from one another, for example, a key code value may correspond to E in a Chinese keyboard, to F in an American keyboard, and to G in a Japanese keyboard, so the abovementioned technology cannot be universally applicable to different countries;
2, each touchpad area corresponds to only one instruction or one input content, making the touchpad less efficient;
3, the above-mentioned application refers to only shielding the mouse function of the touchpad, but cannot realize the switching between the mouse function and keyboard function of the touchpad, which is very inconvenient to use;
4, the technical solutions thereof have a single function and are not sufficiently convenient. For example, when a counter is needed for calculating values in a table, the calculator has to be manually started, resulting in a waste of time. In addition, if one cell in a table has been edited and another cell needs to be edited, it is generally required to shield the keyboard function of the touchpad and start the mouse function first, and then shield the mouse function and start the keyboard function after moving to a specific position. The process is troublesome and time-consuming.
5, the above-mentioned application can only achieve fast information inputting, for example, can achieve ID number inputting through a hot key, but cannot achieve the inputting of a system shortcut key or a combination of system shortcut key or a macro command.